What is love
by Levi what
Summary: "O que é amor?" Mikasa perguntou subitamente. Annie, pega de surpresa, refletiu sobre os últimos cinco meses. Tudo começou com sua obsessão pela garota-faz-tudo, e agora aqui estava ela, perguntando o que é amor. "Diga-me, o que é amor?" repetiu. Annie calou-se por um instante e pensou apenas nas emoções. Talvez elas fossem a resposta para isso.


Annie sentou-se na primeira fila e esperou a entrevista começar.

Sentiu um leve sentimento apoderar-se de si. Nervosismo? Alegria? Não sabia. Nunca fora boa com sentimentos. Mas o fato é que hoje, pela primeira vez, veria Mikasa Ackerman. Sentia, sei lá, admiração pela garota faz-tudo. Já tinha lido alguns dos textos e visto algumas pinturas da mesma. Sem contar nas musicas dela. Que voz! Porém, curiosamente, Annie nunca chegou a ver o rosto da artista. Falta de interesse? Falta de tempo? Falta de atenção? Medo? Também não sabia, mas nunca – nunca! – vera o rosto da pessoa que tão bem demonstrava sentimentos num simples texto ou num trecho de canção. A Leonhardt meio que sentia inveja e ao mesmo tempo admiração. Inveja porque, ora, por mais que tentasse, nunca conseguia expressar um sentimento sequer. Menos quando lutava. Lutar era o que lhe inspirava vida, mas ainda assim, tudo o que demonstrava era agressividade. Pretendia desafiar Mikasa, pois há pouco tempo soube que ela também lutava. E imaginem? Lutava maravilhosamente bem!

- Daqui a cinco minutos ela chegará. Esperem um pouco, por favor! – O organizador do evento anunciou amigavelmente. A multidão soltou um suspiro ansioso. É... Annie não era a única que tinha Mikasa como um ídolo.

Sua mente tratou de imaginar como seria aquela garota que tinha mais ou menos a sua idade. Loira? Ruiva? Morena? Cabelo curto ou longo? Olhos castanhos ou verdes? Alta ou baixa?

Percebeu, com um suspiro, que Mikasa Ackerman roubara-lhe o primeiro sentimento: curiosidade. Sentia-se curiosa como jamais se sentiu antes. E com um suspiro também, notou que aquela era a primeira sensação que sentia há meses. Ah, como cinco minutos parece ser sinônimo de eternidade.

- Obrigado pela paciência! E agora, com muito orgulho, apresento-lhes Mikasa Ackerman!

Ouviu mil mãos baterem palmas, embora o som parecesse tão distante... Annie não sabia o que esperava anteriormente, nem que sentimento agora abrigava seu corpo, só sabia que aquela mulher definitivamente...

Era linda. Muito mais bonita do sequer imaginou uma pessoa ser capaz. Os cabelos negros, curtos e desfiados, num misto de elegância, independência e graça. Alta, de pele clara, lábios pequenos e rosados, nariz fino... Tão perfeita... Mas não sabia exatamente se queria que aquela fosse realmente Mikasa. Porque, ora! À sua frente havia uma mulher divina sim, obrigada, mas indiferente, indecifrável, e Annie não podia crer que aquele ser tão vazio de expressões pudesse ser a mesma pessoa que fazia tudo com a alma (seja cantar, pintar, dançar, compor, encenar, escrever, lutar...). Esperou pacientemente a entrevista acabar e as centenas de pessoas irem embora; agora começava a "sessão particular" e era nela que Annie agia.

Quando entrou na sala, notou que em média sessenta pessoas estavam lá, prontas para bombardear Mikasa com mais de meio milhão de perguntas. Passou rapidamente os olhos pelo lugar, notando uma sala muito grande e organizada, com cadeiras, mesas, poltronas, lanches... Aproximou-se de onde a grande estrela estava.

- Muito obrigada. – Ela agradecia. Sua voz também era indiferente. Annie se perguntou onde estava aquele tom tão... incrível e cheio de paixão que ela ouvira numa das musicas de Mikasa.

- Olha Mikasa, é a Annie! – Disse Eren ao vê-la mais próxima. Annie se surpreendeu; então quer dizer que o moleque era amigo intimo do maior ídolo nacional? Pois, se não fosse, por qual motivo estaria ali?

Um segundo sentimento arrebatou todo o seu ser quando os olhos de Mikasa encararam os seus. Para esse sentimento ela não achou nome.

- Prazer – ela disse educadamente, ainda desprovida de emoção.

- Prazer – respondeu tão ou mais indiferente ainda, embora seu coração batesse rápido ao ficar de frente à garota.

- Annie é uma das suas patrocinadoras! – Eren disse alegre. Tanto ela quanto Mikasa pareceram levemente surpresas. – Da F&D. Eu mesmo entrei em contato para eles começarem a te patrocinar. Aliás, obrigado!

- F&D? – Mikasa repetiu, sem entender.

- Minha escola de artes marciais. – Annie explicou, notando que deveria prestar mais atenção em quem patrocinava. Eram tantas pessoas, projetos, bandas e etc... Afinal, sua escola era a quinta mais famosa do mundo, e esse tipo de marketing nunca era de mais. Também não era ela quem tratava desses assuntos, mesmo.

- Annie é ótima! Mesmo eu, bom em lutas, me ferro com ela! Perdi todas as vezes, e meus ossos ainda doem quando me lembro da ultima luta.

Primeiramente a loira sentiu satisfação, embora não tivesse motivos para isso. Era muito mais do que especialista em lutas e o Yeager lutava mal pra cacete. E isso nada tinha a ver com a sua especialidade; era um fato, pois ela sempre maneirava, deixando easy até demais pra ele.

Contudo, ao ver o olhar todo preocupado que Mikasa lançou para Eren, ela sentiu inveja: crua e borbulhante, esquentando todo o seu corpo. Eren acabara de arrancar a primeira emoção de Mikasa!

- Você estava se machucando? – A morena indagou totalmente diferente; nesse momento ela passava as mãos pelo corpo de Eren, provavelmente procurando um machucado. E usava certa força, tentando achar um ponto dolorido o suficiente para arrancar um protesto dele.

Mas Eren só pareceu irritado. Cegamente irritado.

- Estava lutando, então é óbvio que sim! – Ele gritou, afastando bruscamente as mãos dela. – E para de agir como se fosse a droga da minha mãe, porra!

E saiu pisando fundo. Mikasa encarou a mão, parecendo ofendida, e então se lembrou da presença de Annie; olhou para ela, com desprezo, e proferiu uma genuína ameaça:

- Nunca mais encoste no Eren.

Ódio. Tão genuíno quanto a ameaça que acabara de ouvir. Como assim "nunca mais encoste no Eren"?! Estava fazendo um favor ao moleque, para começar! Eren queria ser um famoso lutador, e por isso procurou alguém mestre no assunto para que o ensinasse. No inicio Annie não quis, por o garoto ser idiota demais, mas ele pareceu tão entusiasmado e determinado que não teve como dizer não. E por que diria, afinal? Seus dias eram cheios de tédio, algo como isso seria... interessante. "Como me achou?" Annie quis saber um dia. "Um amigo meu de um amigo seu me indicou" Eren respondeu tentando não gemer de dor. "Quem?" insistiu. "Jean é o nome do meu amigo, Reiner é o nome do seu. Jean falou com Reiner. Foi ele quem te pediu, não foi?", "maldito Reiner" sibilou. Eren soltou uma gargalhada. "Devo uma a cada um de vocês; cara, você é incrível!". Annie sorriu. "Tô sabendo".

Annie gostava do garoto, mas gostava ainda mais da rivalidade e da provocação, e esse foi o principal motivo da sua resposta:

- Só se o Eren pedir.

Mikasa mordeu o lábio, sabendo que Eren faria justamente o contrário a partir daquele momento; ele passaria a treinar ainda mais e mais e faria questão de mostrar os ferimentos. Ela nada podia fazer senão isso:

- Então vou começar a acompanhá-lo nesses treinos. – Falou vestindo a indiferença novamente.

Annie franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eh? Pensei que Eren tivesse dito para parar de agir como se fosse a "droga da mãe dele".

- Não se meta – avisou. – O Eren é tudo pra mim e eu sou tudo pra ele. Alguém como você não vai atrapalhar o nosso relacionamento. Ouviu? Ele é meu.

- Vamos ver se ele acha isso.

Mikasa olhou-a por mais uns dez segundos e saiu, logo sendo barrada e bombardeada de perguntas.

**XxX**

Quando Annie chegou em casa, ela meio que virou stalker de Mikasa: procurou seus trabalhos, vídeos, musicas entrevistas... Assistiu a peças inteiras em que ela protagonizou; ouviu discos completos de autoria da morena; leu textos e trechos de livros; procurou vídeos dela dançando, lutando; apreciou seus quadros...

E em tudo que ela fazia havia sentimentos. Tudo! Em cada cor usada nas telas, em cada mudança de tom, em cada salto, em cada palavra... Tudo tão belo e indescritivelmente perfeito! E, ao que tudo indicava, todos esses sentimentos vinham de uma mesma fonte: Eren. Todas as declarações de amor nos textos, nas musicas e nas peças eram pra Eren. Todos os socos e pontapés eram por Eren. Todo o trabalho e perfeição, todos os sorrisos tímidos encenados e as lutas vencidas eram pra ele, por ele, pensando nele. Eren, Eren, Eren! Annie desconfiava de que o verde, sempre tão presente nas obras pintadas por ela, provinha dos orbes do garoto.

Desligou o computador, indo tomar banho. O Sol já estava quase na metade do céu. Enquanto a água desfazia seu perfeito penteado, ela pensava em como uma pessoa podia causar tantos sentimentos em outra. Perguntou-se se alguma pessoa algum dia chegaria a influenciá-la de tal forma e percebeu, horrorizada, que Mikasa Ackerman era uma boa aposta.


End file.
